This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We continue developing the instrumentation for an automated high throughput data collection system for solution x-ray scattering, combining a quartz capillary cell and a motorized sample changer, which comprises a temperature-controlled sample rack in the standard 96-well microplate format and three motorized miniature linear translation stages whose vertical arm holds a syringe needle for sample aliquot selection and delivery. A Hamilton 560 fluid dispenser with two microsyringes and dedicated valves is integrated for pipeting sample aliquots and sending cleaning solutions to the capllary cell. We have recently developed a new data collection tab named ?SolSAXS? in Blu-Ice to control the hardware and to run automated solution scattering experiments. The automated sequence eliminates manual sample change, and leads to highly efficient use of beam time. We have successfully incorporated a fiber-optic UV/vis. spectrophotometer for on-line determination of protein concentration in situ immediately following a series of x-ray measurements. The system is in the final stage of commissioning while we continue to refine hardware and software components. The system typically requires 25 microliters of sample aliquot per measurement and averages approx. 3.5 minutes per sample, including ten 2s exposures and extensive cleaning of the capillary cell. We have begun redesigning some of the key components for improved reliability, aliquot position accuracy and serviceability. The SolSAXS tab continues to receive improvements and refinements.